klingenbundfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Weystan Sturmschild
Personenbeschreibung Aussehen Weystan ist mit seinen 1,55 m sehr groß gewachsen für einen Zwerg, so dass er hin und wieder für einen kleinen, gedrungenen Menschen gehalten wird. Kleidung Für lange Märsche und einen sicheren Tritt im Kampf trägt Weystan solides Schuhwerk aus stabilen Ledersohlen, die durch Fellstreifen und Schnürungen gute Stiefel für fast jede Lage bieten. Über einer einfachen Stoffhose und einem leichten Hemd trägt er am Torso ein leichtes, elbogenlanges Kettenhemd, dass mit Lederteilen gegen die heiße Sonne Zwingards überdeckt wird. Seine Oberschenkel weden ebenfalls von herabhängenden Lederstücken geschützt,die mit aufgenähtem Kettengeflecht verstärkt werden. Seine Unterarme schützt er mit Armschienen von der selben Machart. Der breite Waffengurt dient als zusätzlicher Schutz für die Bauchgegend. Wie in Zwingard üblich trägt er als Kopfschutz einen Brillenhelm mit Lederstücken als Nackenschutz. Als Zeichen von Autorität trägt er einen Wolfpelz um die Schultern. Ausrüstung Konkretes Inventar: * Langschwert * Der Vanenschild * Dolch * Kettenhemd, Leicht * blaue Fingerfarbe * Grundausstattung (Kleidung, Decke, Wasserschlauch, Essgeschirr, Feuerstein&Stahl, Marschrationen für 3 Tage Laterne+Lampenöl) * Gürteltasche * Geldbeutel * Feldlogbuch * Schreibutensilien * 10m verstärktes Seil+Wurfhaken * Zunderschachtel * Schleifstein * Rucksack * Waffenpolitur * Waffengurt mit Schwert- und Dolchscheide * Trinkhorn Fähigkeiten *Versierter Anführer *Gewohnheitsmäßiger Diplomat *gute körperliche Verfassung *zäh *fähiger Schwertkämpfer *auf kleinere Einheiten ausgerichteter Stärkungsmagier Charakter Weystan zeigt eine typisch zwingardische Sozialisierung. Er versteht persönliche Ehre und Geradlinigkeit als hohes Gut des Freien und in seiner Funktion als Thain ist er jederzeit bereit, seine Ehre, die seiner Familie, Heristen und Untertanen zu verteidigen. Das gilt natürlich auch für Leben und Besitz der Genannten. Dennoch ist er kein strahlender Apostel der Selbstlosigkeit. Für ihn sind seine Untertanen zwar teilweise sogar Freunde und vor allem Mitstreiter gegen die allgegenwärtige Bedrohung durch die Orks und andere Monster, dennoch sind sie eben auch Mittel zum Zweck, namentlich Soldaten und diejenigen, die ihn mit Gütern versorgen. Und solche Personen sind im Zweifel entbehrlich. Gleichsam ist der den Heristen zur Loyalität verpflichtet, die er auch bedingungslos gibt, trotzdem schreckt er nicht zurück seinem sozialen Aufstieg nachzuhelfen, sollte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Einzig gegen seine Familie würde er unter keinen Umständen Intrigen schmieden, auch wenn man ihm seine Verschlagenheit nicht direkt anmerkt, da er schon früh gelernt hat, sich in der Welt der Politik zurechtzufinden. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst als im Grunde aufrichtig ansieht lässt ihn von direkten Intrigen absehen. Im Grunde ist Weystan an Mann, der zwischen seinen Ambitionen und Moralvorstellungen hin und her gerissen ist. Schwächen So will er gerne ein aufrechter Feldherr, Herrscher und Kämpfer sein, dennoch treibt es ihn, mehr aus sich zu machen als bloß Thain einer Festung zu sein. Und selbst Herist wäre nur ein weiterer Schritt zum Königtum. Und da seine Familie keinem der fünf wahlberechtigen Heristenhäuser angehört, muss es wohl eine gehörigen Potion Heldenmut und die richtige Kombination aus Manipulation und Bündnissen her, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Gold und Bestiz helfen diesem Vorhaben bestimmt ebenfalls ungemein. An seine Ehre gebunden wird Weystan keine Schmähung auf sich sitzen lassen. Er vergibt keine Kränkung und auch in Dingen jenseits von Ehrfraen das Nachsehen zu haben wertet er als persönliche Beleidigung. Falls irgendwie möglich wird er notfalls auch mehr Ressourcen aufwenden als angemessen wäre, um seine Rache zu bekommen. Und wenn er Jahrzehnte warten muss. Im gleichen Atemzug ist zu sagen, dass er relativ leicht auf Provokation eingeht und er wird auch offensichtlich Schwächeren beweisen, dass er niemand ist, den man einfach so herausfordert. Niemand soll an der Macht von Weystan Sturmschild auch nur einen Hauch von Zweifel haben. Weiterhin verachtet er - zumindest im Stillen - Schwäche, so dass andere Völker, die eine weniger martialische Kulter besitzen, ihm zumindest ein wenig suspekt sind, auch wenn er sich nur selten zu echten Abwertungen hinreißen lassen wird. Sehr viel direkter wird er, wenn es um den Wächterbund geht. Als Erbe des ersten Aufstands gegen die Drachlinge ist es für ihn eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, das Andenken an die früheren Herren Dragoreas auch nur ansatzweise in einem guten Licht stehen zu lassen. Deswegen ist ihm der Wyrmbannorden sehr viel näher als der Wächterbund. Das die Finsternis ein Zaum gehalten muss ist keine Frage, aber die Drachlinge nur deswegen in Ehren halten, weil sie ihr eigenes Unheil begrenzen wollten? Wohl kaum. Religion Wie auch die Mond-Trias, dessen Kult er wie die meisten Zwingarder angehört, hält er auch wie eigentlich alle Einwohner vom Jarltum Lewenerd den Alten Weg ''in Ehren. Außerdem spielen natürlich auch die Valkyrji eine wichtige Rolle in Weystans Leben, allen voran Herilie, die Schildmaid. Erscheint in diesen Chronikeinträgen * Leben Kindheit Weystan ist der älteste der vier Kinder von einem Heristenpaar aus der Grafschaft Truwaborn im Jarltum Lewenerd. Auch wenn er durch Hoflehrer das Lesen und Schreiben, sowie Ettikette und andere soziale und die Welt betreffende Fähigkeiten lernte,(Verwaltung, Geographie, etwas Rechnen) war seine Kindheit dennoch typisch zwingardisch. Er spielte viel mit seines gleichen, übte er sich schon Früh im Waffengang und ''Glima dem zwingardischen Ringen. Und wenn es gerade nichts zu tun gab, lauschte er den Sagas und Gesängen der Barden oder trieb typisch kindlichen Unfug. Lehrzeit Mit dem Erreichen seines 15. Lebensjahres begann das Training an den Waffen dann wie für jeden Zwingarder ernst zu werden. Er selbst hatte das Glück von einer Schildmaid persönlich trainiert zu werden, die auch als Leibwache für seine Eltern diente und die die regelmäßigen Übungen leitete. Von seinen Eltern lernte er ab jetzt auch die konkreten Fähigkeiten, um Gruppen im Kampf zu führen und wie man ein Gebiet verwaltet und seine Untertanen bei Laune hält. Ebenfalls kam von nun auch die regelmäßige Jagd dazu, um das Land besser kennenzulernen. Zeit vor dem Klingenbund Mit 20 vollen Lebensjahren zog Weystan nach Süden, um sein Jahr der Wacht an der Grenze zur Blutgrasweite abzuleisten, bevor er der neue Thain der Burg Hammertrutz werden würde. Der alte Thain starb während der Wyvernjagd, Weystans Nachfolge war jedoch schon lange davor ausgehandelt, da es dort keinen Nachfolger gab. In der Zeit an der Grenze kam es immer wieder zu Scharmützeln mit den Orks, so dass Weystan seine erworbenen Fähigkeiten Erproben und Verfeinern konnte. Schon bald wurde er Führer einer Unterabteilung, was er auch bis zu seiner Abreise am Ende des Jahres blieb. Eintritt in den Bund